polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Marylandball
English (de facto) |personality = famous, crab-loving, not too caring |capital = Annapolisball |affiliation = USAball |religion = Protestantismball Catholicball Christianball (Few) |founded = 1632, statehood in 1788 |intospace = Yes |Börk = Crab crab |Food = Crabs and CAKE! |status = Alive and well |caption = Ever notice how the Old Bay can looks kinda like an inverse Sweden? |image =Maryland.png |predecessor =Province of Maryland (Province of the British Empire |friends = USAball Michigancube Floridaball Israelcube (Mostly) Georgiaball Massachusettsball (sometimes) |enemies = Delawareball CSAball Nazi Germanyball UKball Franceball (not really) Virginiaball Massachusettsball (Mostly) |likes = (Blue) Crabs, Crabcakes, Crab soup, sailing, Old Bay, States that can into Atlantic, Trains|bork = Crab Crab|hates = Bay pollution, States who can’t into Atlantic white supremacists, Baltimoreball. |food = Crabs, Smith Island Cake, Crab Cakes, Crab Soup, CAKE|notes = I win every Regatta!}} Marylandball is a state of USAball. Marylandball likes dressing up as UKball or wearing big and poofy wigs while walking his poodle. Marylandball also likes to occasionally wear a crab hat on his head, and is often found carrying a bottle of old bay spice. He’s a victim of gerrymandering and has some of the weirdest looking congressional districts in the east coast. Marylandball has a passion for rock music and folk art. He’s also where the Star Spangeled Banner (The US anthem) was written. His flag is the worst(best) one in the world like just look at it History Marylandball was a 3ball adopted by USAball. He ratified the Constitution on April 28, 1788, becoming the seventh state to ratify it. In 1861, CSAball asked Marylandball to leave USAball and join him; Marylandball said no. Now of having 8ball overload. Trivia Marylandball has a cityball, Manchester (Carroll County), who has the distinction of being perhaps the only cityball whose reality state has a "donut hole" in its clay. One of Marylandball's other cityballs, Westminster, is held to serve the residence of one of the largest pipe organs in the Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area. Marylandball's reality state is the birthplace of the poet who wrote the national anthem of USAball. (Frederick Countyball swears that having everything to do with the poem of "The Defense of Fort McHenry", which provides the lyrics of the song, has nothing to do with why it wants to split from Marylandball along with some other countyballs and form a 51st stateball). Marylandball's biggest counties are MoCoball and P.G. Countyball. Relationships * USAball - My who established me to have sea, thanks dad. Bring me CRAB! * Michigancube - He’s my very own Rubix Cube. * UKball - Get your disgusting culture away from me! * Franceball - Nah! She’s not my rival, well, just twice, most likely an ally! Just PLEASE stop waving that shitty blank flag of yours! * Virginiaball - He borrows my stuff AND FORGETS TO RETURN IT. * OhioRawr - He doesn’t let me put a crab hat on him when I take him for walkies. * Floridaball - Amazing friend, but with weird shape tho. He can into Atlantic! * Liberiaball - Its cool you have a county named after me, but please change the flag! It’s worse than mine! * West Virginiaball - Dirtbike BMX partner. A good friend and has some really good artisan soaps and rootbeer. * Georgiaball (state) - Best friend! He can also go into Atlantic, loves my crabs! Let me annex Delawareball, please? * Massachusettsball - Very annoying person, always brags about his “football teams”, god I hate this guy! * DCball - My son! Don't listen to Virginia! * New Yorkball - He helps me with tourism and getting people to visit my clay. * Israelcube - I let him visit once. Now there are Jews everywhere. * Delawareball - He may be small, but he sure does have a large pun vocabulary. * Protesters - Stop taking down my statues! * Afghanistanball - Stop sending us heroin! We don’t need any more junkies around the streets! * Baltimoreball **** you Baltimore! If you're dumb enough to buy a new car this weekend, you're a big enough schmuck to come to Big Bill Hell's Cars! How to draw Drawing Marylandball is a pain: # Divide the basic circle shape into quarters # Color the up-left one and the down-right one of this yellow # Divide the other quarters in littler quarters # Color them (from up-left, clockwise) of white, red, white and red # Draw a pattee cross on these big quarters countercoloring # Divide the yellow quarters into six vertical lines (yellow and black) # Draw a diagonal (from up-left to right-down) line countercoloring # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Great Murican Cookin Show1.png qY2FAni.jpg DC2.png Category:North America Category:USAball Category:Stateballs Category:Protestant Category:America Category:Catholic Category:Kebab Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Football (Handegg)